


A Black By Every Other Name

by slytherinQueer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (but if you have to murder someone, 20-bi-teen motherfuckers, ANYWHOOOOOO, Abused! Harry, Are you gay?, BAMF Every fucking good person in this fic, BILLIE EILISH BITCHES, But dumbledick is getting completely bashed, Child Neglect, Deal With It, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Fred and George fuck some shit up, Harry has a snake, Her name is persephone and if anything happened to harry, Hermione Bashing, I REGRET NOTHING, I'll add more if needed - Freeform, I'm not Christian, If you can't tell, Im not making it too bad, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Manipulations, Multi, Oh, READ THIS I THINK IM FUNNY AND I WANT TO BE APPRECIATED, Religion, Ron Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Sociopath Harry Potter, and ben said you pour them at the same time, because Hadrian is strong, chapter titles are song lyrics, church, dont be peaceful, even though im working on like four other ones, every slytherin has a hufflepuff, harry also has a ravenclaw friend, harry's name is now Hadrian Orion Potter, heaven is harry's hufflepuff, his name is Ben, i believe in greek gods, i don't go to church, i guess i should stop now, i quote memes and we all stan heaven, i wish i had rainbow letters, im a lazy fuck who doesnt update as much as you want, im literally just ranting, im trying but life is hard, in different fandoms, its just that they were assholes in the books, its not that i dont like gryffindor as a whole, just amplifying their bad qualities, kind of, leave them in pieces), like its so gay, lol, makes you stronger, me too, meet heaven, no biggie, oh so gay, oh well the fics still good, one time the ravenclaws were arguing about if milk or cereal goes first, peace out, she will kill everybody and then herself, this fic is really really gay, to make it gayer, watch out dumbledore, what doesn't break you, who could have gone in slytherin, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinQueer/pseuds/slytherinQueer
Summary: Stuck in his mind, Hadrian glared at Dumbledore."Give me back my life!""No. No, my dear boy. I can't do that.""You can't keep me here! I will get out!""Oh, I know. That's why, when you do, you'll be too broken to do anything, but wish to be back here. So I win either way."With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore open a door.With the creaking of the unused door, came the screams of pain, angry bellows, falsely accusing whines. The Dursleys."Please! Please don't make me go in there! I- i'll do anything! Just PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!""You see, Harry. I just don't believe that. I wish I could, I really do, but I learned my lesson long ago. Never. Trust. A. Slytherin. Goodbye, Harry."





	1. When We All Fall Asleep, Where Do We Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> ~parseltongue~
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> Another language
> 
> Dark spells
> 
> ~~~~page break~~~~~~

*First Year* 

"Hogwarts too?" 

Green eyes met silver. 

Harry quickly looked down again, his voice small. 

"Yeah." 

Draco's gaze was sharp, the boy's nervousness causing his own nerves to disappear. 

"Cool, I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?' 

"Fre—, I'm Harry Potter." 

Since his head was still bowed, Harry didn't see Draco's large disbelieving eyes, nor did he see the suspicion at what he almost said. 

"Nice to meet you." 

A large man came to the door and screamed out Harry's name and he flinched. 

Draco's eyes widened in fear. "WHAT IS THAT!?" 

"That's Hagrid." Harry snuck a glance at where Hagrid was trying to sneak some of his ice cream, and dropped his voice to a whisper, "I don't like him. He's loud and he trusts this Dumbledore person too much. It doesn't feel right, he kept saying Slytherins are evil, but when I looked up the houses it said Slytherins were ambitious and cunning. He doesn't trust you either, but I know you, or, at least your father. Can you help me?" 

Draco lifted his nose in the air, "Are you with muggles? Has my father met your muggle father?" 

Harry scowled before a wary look came over his face, glancing back at the giant. 

"No, of course not! I mean I am in their… 'care', but don't worry, they hate me and I loathe them. Now, can you help me. I know the Slytherin in you knows the advantages of being the friend of the boy-who-lived. Think about it." 

And think about Draco did. Draco may only be 11, but he wasn't oblivious to the scowls, hisses, and growls of 'filthy Death Eater Spawn', or worse, from men and women three times his age and size. But he was a Malfoy, and Father said Malfoy's don't get scared in public. 

"'Arry, what er you doi- oh. Er, hullo, little Malfoy. Yer, father ain't 'round, is he?" 

Draco tried to do as Father said he should if anybody 'distinctively light' asked of his whereabouts, but all he could do was stare up the giant, gaping, and start scrambling backward as soon as his mind processed just what was in front of him 

Hagrid gave Draco a long considering look, then grinned and turned back to Harry, while Draco stared in shock. Did that giant oaf just try to scare him out of being Harry's friend…? Probably. Did it work…? No. 

"'right then, lets go, 'arry. Things to do, an' places to be an' whatnot." 

Placing a heavy hand on Harry's shoulder, and most likely ignoring his pained whine, the half-giant (there's no way that thing could be anything else!) "gently" pushed Harry out the door and away from Draco. 

Looking back, Harry mouthed, 'I'll look for you on the train, last car.' 

Without looking back again, Harry left, fighting back tears when he realized there was yet another person scaring away any potential friends. 

~~~~~~ohno!ibrokethepage!~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Harry, 

Hello! I told mother and father about how I met you, and they said I can invite you to stay with us for a while, maybe until a week before we leave for Hogwarts! What do you think? 

Anyway, now that that's out of the way, do you…. 

~~~~~~AWW!mybabiesaresleepingover!~~~~~~ 

"What are you doing back here?! This is where Death Eaters sit." 

Hadrian brought his head out of the compartment of his trunk where he stored his snake, Persephone, and look at the disturbance directly in his eyes. He had been told by Hagrid that his green eyes, 'killing-curse-green' he had muttered, made people not want to approach him. Especially when he just stared, blank-faced into someone's eyes like a freak. (That last part wasn't from Hagrid.) 

The boy paled and took a step back before his irritation caused him to take a step forward. And another. And another and another and another. Until he was looming over the small, too small, first year. Being loomed over was not something Hadrian was unused to, being 11 and looking 8 gave everybody the opportunity to tower over the small boy, but, there was something about the type of aura he had that reminded him of Dudley and uncle Vernon. A meneverolet red with green bullets shooting across it, yellow flashing repeatedly near his heart. 'Anger, Cowardice, Disgust, Envy, and Greed.' 

Hadrian lost his blank look for one of fear. Closing the lid, Hadrian crawled back until his back hit the farthest wall from the boy. 

"I said this is where Death Eaters and Slimy Slytherins sit. Why. Are. You. Here." 

Hadrian's small frame started shaking and his mouth opened and closed, desperately wanting to start apologizing, but not knowing what for. And if he didn't respond Vernon would get Red and angry and it meant painpainpainithurtspleasestophurtshurts- 

"The real question is… what are you doing here, weasel...y" 

The boy's face turned red (harry flitched, redredbloodohmygodstoomuch), and he spun around to face three boys. 

Draco Malfoy stood there in all his pure-blood glory, managing to glare while keeping his indifferent pure-blood mask. Behind him, were two very large boys, and their faces were replaced with flashes of Dudley's as he played with things (ohgodsburnspainnastysmell) he didn't understand. 

Hadrian choked on his cry and buried his face in his arms, which were resting on his knees. He tried to breathe— breatheBREATHEicant'tbreathe!— but everytime he tried, spit kept getting sucked down with every lungfull. Soon he was choking, coughing sickeningly, oblivious to the creaking of his chest. The air around him started buzzing, his breath becoming shorter and wetter, spit— blood? Blood. — spilling from his lips. Darkness was clawing at the edge of his subconscious. He could not feel the cool body running up his side, he was completely unaware of it, until; 

~Shhh, my little hatching, I'm here. I won't let them hurt you.~ 

With the hissed words, and gentle flicks of Persephone's tongue, breathing became easier, and sounds started becoming clearer. 

"YOU FILTHY SNAKE! I BET YOU WONT BE SO TOUGH AT THE BOTTOM OF THE REVINE!" 

Still wheezing, Hadrian looked up through watery eyes and saw Ron cornering Draco against the windows, and two older student with their wands pointed at the unconscious forms of the two boys who were protecting Draco. 

~Perse…. Persephone….~ 

A loving lick to his cheek. ~Yes, Love?~ 

~Pro-~ another horrible coughing fit. ~Protect… Draco. Please.~ 

She hesitated, and then, rubbing her nose on Hadrian's tear trail, she shot across the car and wrapped her body around Draco's, hissing and snapping her jaws at Ron. 

With a scream, one of the older students ran from the room, sobbing about "snakes" and "underwear". After a moment's hesitation, the other followed as well. 

Not as confident without the back up of older students and with a very angry snake hissing at him, Ron run as well. 

Hadrian pushed himself up on weak limbs and heaved air into his aching chest. 

"Draco… are. Are you okay?" 

It took a few moments for him to answer. 

"Uh, yes, thanks to you, yes." 

Hadrian smiled, showing teeth dripping with red. 

~HATCHING!~ 

The sudden words made Draco jump. He had forgotten about the snake wrapping around him. 

~I'm alright, Persephone. It's just a little blood.~ 

"Just a little blood? JUST A LITTLE BLOOD?! Hadrian Orion Potter, 'just a little blood' is when you prick yourself with a needle. 'Just a little blood' is when you scrape your knee. THIS ISN'T JUST A LITTLE BLOOD!" Draco fumed, worried about his new friend. 

Hadrian stopped in the middle of wiping his blood-soaked mouth on the back of his hand, his eyes wide and shocked. 

~You can understand us?~ 

"Of course I can!" 

"But how?" Hadrian had been led to believe that the only people who could speak parseltongue was The Dark Lord, and, himself. That it was some big, bad curse that meant you were the darkest of wizards. 

Draco puffed out his chest in pride. 

"It's a family gift. And I can understand any language, no matter how 'unique'. But, I can't speak them naturally. I have the ability to learn them, though." 

"Oh. Do you want me to teach you?" 

The young Malfoy heirs eyes were wide and disbelieving, as if he hadn't thought about that when he told the parseltongue about his skill. 

"Would you?" 

Hadrian smiled warmly. 

"Of course." 

~~~~~~~thinkHarry'llbemadatme?~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"NO! I will not get re sorted into Gryffindor! I will not befriend Weasley and Granger! I will not get rid Persephone! And I will not let you ruin my life any longer!" 

Hadrian stood there panting, glaring at the Headmaster with all the hate and fury he couldn't show the Dursleys. He had a best friend, he had a mum and dad in Draco's parents. He had Christmas with them. He had a home. Finally. 

He was safe. 

"I apologize, my boy. I didn't want to do this, but…." 

Turning swiftly, Hadrian practically slings Persephone out the open office door, ignoring her hiss of pain and anger. 

~GET TO DRACO. PROTECT HIM. TELL HIM TO FORGET ME AND I'M SORRY!~ 

"OBLIVIATE!" 

~~~~~ohwowimsorryDraco~~~~ 

*Second Year* 

~Come…come to me…Let me rip you…Let me tear you…Let me kill you…~ 

~NO! He will never forgive you if you do! Just go back to the girl's bathroom! I'll bring you some mice, and my Hatchlings friend will bring you something bigger!~ 

Harry ran down the halls, trying to see where the voices were talking for two reasons. One, somebody was trying to kill someone. And two, the second voice… the female one sounded familiar. So familiar and safe and so warm he ached for it. 

~Please. You'd like my Hatchling! He's the kindest, more caring wizard ever. He would keep you locked up in the dark, nor would he treat you like an object. You'd be his family.~ 

Wet, hot tears started streaming down his face. That is what he wanted. What he should have had. He ran harder. He wanted It so badly he abandoned caution, he turned a corner and ran straight into someone else. 

He looked down to apologize, but found the shocked and hurt eyes of Draco Malfoy. 

Harry's face twisted into a sneer, "Watch where you're going, Malfoy. Some of us don't want to sully our body with your filth. What? Got something to say, daddies boy? Or are you just 'going to tell you father' and hope he actually give a crap about you to do something about it?" 

Harry saw Malfoy try and fail to get angry, and in the end, tears started welling up in his eyes. 

He scoffed, "That's what I thought." 

And Harry quickly left, in search of It, and ignoring the feeling he had that he had just left It behind. Crying in the cold, dark dungeons. 

~~~~~fuckimadeHarryacompleteDOUCHEBAG~~~~~~ 

"Oi! Harry, mate!" 

Hadrian looked up from his work with a frown. 

"What do you want Weasley. And how did you find me? Where's Dray? And Persephone? DRAY! PERSEPHONE!" 

He got up to run out of the room, the bright red and gold adding to his panic. He had just reached the doors when Ron called out to him. 

"YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK!" 

Hadrian stiffened and crumpled to the ground, shaking. 

Images attacked him everytime he blinked. Getting sorted into Slytherin. Draco getting chased around the yard by peacocks when he interrupted the birds' time with harry. Narcissa petting down his hair after a particularly bad night terror. Lucius letting Hadrian "read" greek mythology to him while he worked when his anxiety kept him from sleeping. His first christmas with the Malfoys. Blaise confiding to Hadrian about how vampires live and shamelessly flirting with him. Pansy always playing with his hair. His hufflepuff, Heaven, sitting eating with him the kitchens when the noise was too much. Ben always complaining about why their animal is a eagle when they are Ravenclaws. The twins snuggling with him when Hadrian didn't, couldn't get out of bed. 

Ron attacking him on the train. Hermione calling him ignorant and arrogant. Dumbledore stalking him. Watching, always watching. Jinxes and hexes coming from unidentified sources. Howlers screaming of his shame. A family of red hair and face screaming at each other, on opposite sides on a personal war. Dumbledore obliviating him. The snake he's seen comforting a downcast Draco. All the hateful words he's spewed at Draco and his other Slytherin friends. Him ignoring ben, and looking down on Heaven. 

Just as soon as the damage from the memories were finished, they fled behind a door, which locked and the key landed in a wrinkled old hand. 

Stuck in his mind, Hadrian glared at Dumbledore. The headmaster stared back, his stare sad and pitying. 

"Give me back my life!" 

Dumbledore shook his head, disappointment radiating from him. 

"No. No, my dear boy. I can't do that." 

Hadrian snarled, trying to leap at the man, but ended up tugged back by the chains attaching his to the ground, 

"You can't keep me here! I will get out!" 

Dumbledore smiled. 

"Oh, I know. That's why, when you do, you'll be too broken to do anything, but wish to be back here. So I win either way." 

Hadiran hesitated in his struggles. 

With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore open a door. A door Hadrian had sealed with most of his power, and his in a deep, dark corner. 

With the creaking of the unused door, came the screams of pain, angry bellows, falsely accusing whines, and the sounds of pans hitting skin. The Dursleys. 

Hadrian tried to cover his ears, but the chains went taunt. He froze for a moment, the started fighting to run away from the door. 

"Please! Please don't make me go in there! I- i'll do anything! Just PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!" 

The pitying look was back stronger than ever. 

"You see, Harry. I just don't believe that. I wish I could, I really do, but I learned my lesson long ago." his eyes hardened, hate springing up behind his normal twinkle, "Never. Trust. A. Slytherin. Goodbye, Harry." 

"NOOOOOOOO—" 

The door slammed shut, and another key join the first one in Dumbledore's hand. 

~~~~~imhurtingmyownsoulrightnow~~~~~~ 

*Third Year* 

Running. He had to keep running. Harry didn't bother to look back, he knew Vernon wasn't chasing after him, he just had to make sure he didn't come back. He. Couldn't. Come. Back. No matter what Dumbledore said. 

Pain sprung up behind his eyes, as if someone was pounding on his head. 

He stumbled, then fell, clutching his head. 

He swore he could even hear someone shouting, begging in his head. 

'LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT! LETMEOUTLETMEOUT!' 

Harry doesn't know how long he is sitting there before he hears a whine above him. 

Harry looks up. 

Watery green, meets washed out grey. 

'LETME—' 

'...Padfoot?' 

"Padfoot?" Harry rasped out. 

The dog lets out a soft bark and nudges Harry's closed eyes with his snout. 

'MEET HIS EYES' 

And Harry did. And the dog dove into his memories, abet a bit roughly. 

Sirius Black stood in the middle of a room, covered in Dumbledore and Ron and Hermione and Gryffindor. Nothing looked out of place, but it felt wrong. From the look of his godson from the outside world, this room should be chaos. This didn't seem like his prongslet. 

Just as he thought that, another door appeared. This one was a soothing green and silver, a cool contrast to the glaring red and gold that was attacking Sirius' senses. 

He walked towards the door, and opened it. 

This room was different. It didn't throw memories at him, screaming, "LOOK AT ME". It spoke on contentment. Sirius walked along the walls, looking at pictures—memories. 

The first picture shocked him. It was of eleven-year-old Harry, and another boy. A blonde-haired, grey-eyed boy. They were standing in a shop, getting fitted and talking. It seemed normal until Malfoy Jr. glanced over Harry's shoulder with an expression of fear. Soon Hagrid was in the picture, looking bigger and more intimidating than ever. And that's when Sirius saw something that really shocked him. Hagrid was imposing on purpose! 

The caption above the picture read something equally, if not more, shocking. 

"HADRIAN'S FIRST FRIEND" 

No... 

He looked at more pictures, desperate. 

His sorting: Slytherin. 

His first pet: a snake, Persephone. 

His first enemy: Dumbledore. 

His first— 

Dumbledore? 

At his thought, every thought that consisted of the man came to rest in front of the "fugitive". 

They were horrible, but the worst had to be a deep, dark red one, that showed Dumbledore pointed his wand at his godson and screaming the word "OBLIVIATE". 

Sirius Black tore himself from Harry's mind and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my characters are different. The Malfoys are nicer and actually act like Slytherins. Even though this is a Dark slytherin Harry, doesnt mean that he's gonna be buddy buddy with Tim Riddle.
> 
> Tim: IT'S TOM RIDDLE, ALSO IT'S NOT TOM RIDDLE, IT'S VOLDEMORT!
> 
> Me: lol, classic Tim


	2. Copy Cat Tryna Cop My Manner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeeee's Baaaaaaaaaaaaack
> 
> It's forth year and becuase of a stupid senile old artifact, Hadrian is stuck in the Triwizard Tournament. But, its not all bad news.....
> 
> Becuase Hadrian IS back. And he's never EVER leaving again.
> 
> Come on Dumbledore.
> 
> Your move....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> ~parseltongue~
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> Another language
> 
> Dark spells
> 
> ~~~~page break~~~~~~

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"No! " said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry; who was barely paying the red head any attention himself. Other things were on his mind, like all the freaking headaches he kept getting, the fact eating was still hard for him, and the stupid stupid little person that seemed to be in his head…

In all honesty, his headaches were probably from the little person in his head.

It all started last year after Harry met that dog (who turned out to be his escaped convict godfather who turned out to be innocent) and he passed out not far enough from Uncles house.

Ripper found him.

Anyway, ever since Harry's been getting these strange urges, that's seemed almost natural, if not a little underused. It hadn't really been that bad, so he saw no need to worry anyone. Then, over the summer, a voice came out of no one, speaking of memories and people that Harry had no business of knowing. Slowly, the voice beating getting louder and stronger until on the train to Hogwarts, during his nap, he was pulled into a sort of trancelike sleep and he finally met who the voice belonged to.

Himself. At that point, Harry was terrified something like what happened to Ginny second year and as soon as he woke up he told Ron and Hermione. They had shared a look and told him to go to Dumbledore as soon as he could.

Of course, multiple things seemed to prevent Harry from meeting with him, so Harry was planning on following the man to his office and hoping he had the time to talk with him, or at least set up another meeting time with him.

An elbow to a still sore rib pulled his attention away from his troubling thoughts and to Hermionie, who was glaring at him for getting lost in his troubles. He gave her a sheepish smile and started paying attention to Dumbledore once more.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out -

"Harry Potter."

And that was the moment ancient magic latched to his magical core and Harry Potter screamed.

~~~~page break~~~~~~

For three long years, Hadrian's life was ripped from his control and he was locked in his own mind. He had come so close to breaking out before the start of the third year, but the emotional stress Sirius had experienced in his mind has loosened Hadrian's grip on the door to the point to where he fell back into his personal prison.

But now he was out. Ha! Dumbledore thought he could break him?! Thought he could be there to pick up the pieces? HA!

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

And Hadrian was oh so strong.

Tic toc, Dumbledore.

Tic.

Toc.

~~~~page break~~~~~~

Hadrian woke up in the hospital wing.

Of course, to the outside world, he didn't look awake. Hadrian had had many years to learn to wake silently. It was only a matter of keeping his breathing slow and deep, emulating an unconscious person.

A good thing too.

Dumbledore was in the room.

Hadrian remembered one of the Gryff's (Hadrian refused to accept that thing as something he had been. That thing had been created and temporary. Hadrian was here to stay) memories of waking up in the hospital wing with Dumbledore eating HIS candy.

Actually, Hadrian doesn't eat candy (other than liquorice wands, Hadrian will dual anybody for those), so he mostly gave it to Draco and Persephone to eat. Which is really strange once your think about since Persephone is a snake—

Hadrian had to fight the physical urge to gasp.

'Draco…. Persephone…. Dear merlin, what have I done?'

The rustling of cheap (yes cheap) fabric sounds near his head and it's enough to cause Hadrian's focus to snap to his surroundings.

"Madam Pomfrey," ugh, merlin, you could hear the twinkle in his voice, "If you could be a dear and alert me to when Harry wakes up, that would be greatly appreciated."

There was a pause of silence, as if the other person was fighting everything in her power to say something that at least resembles being respectful.

"Of… of course Headmaster. I will do it as soon as the dear boy wakes up and not a second sooner."

"That will do."

A few moments later the door to the wing was opened and closed. Although, with the hesitation between the time the door opened and closed, and the burning sensation Hadrian felt, it was obvious the man had paused to look back.

A little time later and the motherly women had breathed a frustrated sigh. Hadrian chose that moment to make his wakefulness known.

"Well, that seemed painful to say."

She jumped and had her wand pointed at the boy in an instant, before calmly putting it away and running her hands down the front of her robes in a nervous gesture.

"Mr. Potter."

Hadrian tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"Madam Pomfrey."

Like pressing a button, the older women seemed to get younger and her face softened.

"Hadrian." she smiled softly and started walking forward.

He smiled just as softly and replied accordingly.

"Mama Pomfrey. It's nice to see you again. It's been a while." his voice was just as soft as his smile.

"Indeed it has, a lot has happened," Madam Pomfrey, Mama Pomfrey to the Snakes, stepped forward to give the young man a hug, but he flinched back, instantly being drawn into flashbacks of rage, fear, and anger. She frowned severely. "Yes, a lot has happened indeed."

Hadrian smirked and studied his nails, at first, only to get a reason to look away from Mama's probing eyes, then he noticed the stress bitten nails and nail beds and he scowled before continuing with what he was going to say.

"Nothing but a setback, my dear Nurse in Shining Armor, now, if you could be so kind as to call for Draco that would be lovely. Oh, and tell him to bring our mutual friend."

Mama scowled and huffed before going to her office to do just as he asked, but not without muttering complaints of: "insolent brat… lucky… better be glad I love him…."

Hadrian smirked and said to her back, "Love you too, Mama."

She slammed the door extra loud.

Now, with Draco soon to be on his way, all Hadrian had to do was wait.

It wasn't long.

He came in slowly and couldn't meet Hadrian's eyes, he scowled at the floor while Persephone was staring at Hadrian with what was now obvious as longing.

"What do you want Potter?"

Hadrian didn't say anything for a moment, choosing to observe them instead.

Draco had gotten taller, and had stopped slicking back his hair, thank Merlin. He filled out a bit more, and from looking through Gryff's memories, Draco had joined the Quidditch team as a Chaser and reserve Beater. All in all, he looked good.

But worse than the last time Hadrian saw him. It didn't seem like he smiled a lot, he was paler than normal, and he had a rumpled look to him.

He also seemed really really impatient.

"Well, Potter?"

He casually looked at his nails again (Salazar what had Gryff done to his hand!) and drawled, ~Well, it'd be nice if I could have my snake back Dray.~

There was a moment when Draco and Persephone froze, so still they could be compared to a statue. Then Draco flung himself onto the hospital bed next to him and clung to him, Persephone now long enough to wrap around the both of them.

Draco's face was buried in his neck and if Hadrian felt something wet running down his neck and into the collar of his shirt he didn't say anything, just laid his head on top of Draco's and let a few of his own tears slip.

When they pulled back enough, Persephone nosed their tear trails and hissed comforting words.

They all just sat there, basking in each other's presence.

Then Madam Pomfrey walked in grim faced. Her face said what she didn't want to.

"Dumbledore's coming."

Hadrian scowled, his eyes deep and enraged.

"Then it looks like we're going," he growled.

Mama Pomfrey pursed her lips, but turned her back and went into her office, silently telling them what they need to do.

As soon as they were out of her line of sight, they were gone.

The small group was walking through the Hogwarts halls, letting Persephone's hissed commentary and instructions fill the silence and help them avoid anyone.

They passed an empty classroom and heard voices inside. At first, they were going to keep walking, but then they heard what was being said.

"Oh poor little Heaven, had no friends, so you had to turn to Looney of all people. We could have been your friend… we would have had fun together."

That, combined with the whimper they heard, made Hadrian lose control of his temper, and he burst into the room. A smaller body was surrounded by a group of Gryffindor boys and girls.

"You touch my Hufflepuff and I will slit your pathetic throat and let you bleed out before making sure no one ever finds your body."

No one stayed longer after they realized who said that and the giant snake on his shoulders.

The little girl dressed in yellow snaps her head up.

"Hades?" her voice is quiet, and her eyes are looking at Persephone and Draco, not himself.

He nods and opens his arms, "I missed you, Heaven."

Heaven sobs and throws herself into his arms, not unlike Draco had done earlier.

"You're back," she cried. "You're back you're back you're back."

"Yeah," Hadrian whispers. "I'm back. And I am never leaving again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY, Hadrian's back, and with a MAJOR attitude change. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. We saw a sneak peek of a Slytherin! Pomfrey AND not only that, WE GOT THE DRARRY REUNION WITH A HAPPY SNAKEY SNAKE! Let's not forget, my queen, Heaven there at the end. Now, only Ben is left, but will he be as accepting as Heaven and Draco?
> 
> Lee: So, here on Potterwatch, we managed to get an exclusive interview with the Dark Lord himself!
> 
> Lee: Voldy, I gotta say, it's an honor.
> 
> Fred (on helium): Thank you Lee, may I say, for the record, I am a massive butthead.
> 
> Lee: You heard it here folks, the dark lord is in fact a butthead.


	3. Perfect Miscalculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what makes Hadrian tic, shall we?
> 
> (Potter, Freak, and Harry say hello)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a LOOOOOOOOOONG time to get this chapter out, I literally have no excuse other than I had no inspiration for this fic. Also, SORRY NOT SORRY  
> P.S. trigger warning for a vaguely implied rape scene I'll put ******** These before and after it!!! It's also hella short!!!!!

Freak wakes up to the sound of Aunt banging on the door, snapping at him to hurry up.

At least he would have if he hadn’t already been awake for two hours 46 minutes and 16 seconds.

17 seconds.

18.

19.

20.

“Freak! We don’t put clothes on your back and a roof over your head for you to laze around all day!”

Freak doesn’t mention the fact that Aunt hasn’t unlocked the three locks on his cupboard. He sits there for what seems like hours (36 seconds) before Aunt opens the door and glares at him, hissing threats and spitting venom.

Comparing Aunt’s demeaner to a snake, Freak mused, was entirely rude and unfair to the elegant creatures.

After allowing Aunt to smack his head, Freak proceeded to glide to the kitchen to begin cooking. Aunt’s delayed opening of his cupboard left Freak with less time than usual to prepare breakfast. Luckily, it was Sunday, so Uncle and Dudley wouldn’t wake up until 5 minutes till 12 and 30 minutes after, respectively.

Unluckily, it was Sunday, and so he had to prepare Sunday breakfast before they had to go to church, which was a whole different problem in itself.

Freak shook himself, stopping that line of thought before even an inkling of it could escape.

Standing on his tippy toes, Freak began.

If there’s one thing Freak loves about the Dursley’s, it’s cooking. It’s something _he’s_ in control of. He could put rat poisoning in Uncle’s food, or laxatives in Aunt’s, never mind what he could do with Dudley’s! That power is in _his_ tiny malnourished hands.

Smiling softly at the thought’s, Freak picked out what he was going to cook.

[Bacon and egg crumpet melts](https://www.olivemagazine.com/recipes/bacon-and-egg-crumpet-melts/), two servings, which would take 20 minutes.

[Peanut butter drizzle pancakes](https://www.olivemagazine.com/recipes/family/peanut-butter-drizzle-pancakes/), four servings, which would take 45 minutes.

[Posh breakfast muffins](https://www.olivemagazine.com/recipes/fish-and-seafood/posh-breakfast-muffins/), six servings, 30 minutes.

[Full English croissants](https://www.olivemagazine.com/recipes/quick-and-easy/full-english-croissants/), four servings, 35 minutes.

[Roasted tomatoes and avocadoes on toast](http://www.olivemagazine.com/recipes/roasted-tomatoes-and-avocado-on-toast/4130.html), 2 servings, 30 minutes.

[Bacon hash browns](https://www.olivemagazine.com/recipes/meat-and-poultry/bacon-hash-browns/), four servings, 40 minutes.

Doing the math in his head, Freak internally grinned when he realized he’d have time to spare after he was done cooking before Uncle and Dudley woke. All the dishes were relatively easy and fancy enough that Freak could pretend he was some famous chef about to serve his world-famous food to his rich clients.

He decided to start on the toast and muffins first, as those were for Aunt, who was awake watching some drama on the telly.

Freak got four plum tomatoes from the fridge, made sure they had some sourdough bread in the breadbox, grabbed an avocado and a lemon. He also swiped a handful of baby rocket leaves, just to be fancy.

30 minutes later and Freak carefully put the Roasted Tomatoes and Avocado Toast on a plate before setting it before Aunt. After a tense silence, Aunt hummed and began eating, a clear dismissal.

Relieved, Freak continued cooking, letting himself rely on muscle memory.

He made the muffins then put them in the carrier for Aunt to share with her bible study group. The Bacon and egg crumpet melts and Full English croissants were made for Uncle and put in the warmed toaster oven to keep fresh. Once that’s all settled, Freak prepares Dudley’s meal of Peanut butter drizzle pancakes and Bacon Hash browns.

Satisfied, Freak goes to ask Aunt if he can eat, when he remembers that on the first Sunday of every month, the kids of town get together to talk about the bible and what they could do to not sin (aka, not have parental guidance for two hours) and it was Dudley’s turn to bring snacks for everyone.

Trying not to panic, Freak decides to make [Croissant Cinnamon Buns](https://www.olivemagazine.com/recipes/family/croissant-cinnamon-buns/), which he should be done with just as Uncle and Dudley wake.

On edge, Freak doesn’t allow himself to work on only instinct. The buns need to be perfect because he wouldn’t have enough time to make a new batch.

* * *

Freak finished the buns with moments to spare. Just as he was taking the buns out of the oven, he heard Uncle coming down the stairs. Hurried, Freak set the sweets down then grabbed Uncle’s food from the toaster oven, carefully taking the food to wear Uncle sat.

After pouring Uncle’s coffee, Freak took a single step back.

Automatically, Freak went into Attention. Uncle had sent him to a military camp last summer to get him out of the house and he was told to behave like he was still there. His feet were should length apart, his hands clasped in the middle of the back directly above the tailbone. His head was straight ahead, staring at a fixed point in front of him. He was completely still.

Freak stood like that while Uncle gorged himself until Dudley came down. That was when Aunt slapped him, telling him to get Dudley’s food, then to get their Sunday clothes ironed and ready for them to change into.

Ignoring his snarling stomach, Freak gave one sharp nod, then about-faced before marching upstairs.

Aunt yelled up to him.

“And bathe too! Don’t want you to disgrace us with your filthiness in the Lords house!”

* * *

Freak hated the Lord’s house, or church, as most called it, for a lot of reasons. 

One reason was because it was plain just stupid. A man in the sky? Who made the world?? Who people worship and praise and dedicated their lives to??? Yeah, no.

Another reason was because everyone believed he was the Devil. No, not the Devil, Devil’s little brother (“Because who’d want to claim _him_ ”). Parents sneer at him and hide their kids behind their backs as he passes, teens mock and hurt him, elderly hiss at him, punishing him their sins.

The last reason was because he had to be Harry here. Freak hated being Harry. Being Harry meant that he had to have private lessons with the pastor to “bring him back to the side of God”. An hour of the service, and an hour after is what Harry spent with Father Gabe (“You can call me Daddy when we’re alone, Harry, God knows no one else wants you.”) in the back room.

Freak knew what was happening wasn’t okay in the slightest. He wasn’t stupid. With no friends, all Freak had was books. He knew it wasn’t his fault and he knew it shouldn’t be happening. He knew an adult should help him.

*************

_(One-time Father Gabe didn’t go in the back room with him, and his principle walked in. Harry was on his back, flat on the ground. Harry knew what he looked like, Father Gabe liked “purifying him” in front of mirrors and other reflective surfaces, saying that Harry should watch the sin leaving him. All Harry saw was himself, face void of any emotion and eyes dull. He looks dead. He wishes he was sometimes. The next day, when Potter went to school, he was called to the principal’s office to be told that he was allowed to sit on a pillow instead of the hard-wooden chairs. The principle says so every Monday. He doesn’t.)_

*************

Should.

Maybe he does think he’s helping, Freak muses. The human mind is absolutely fascinating. One thing Freak loves to do is pick people part little by little, learning how they tic and how to stop them from doing so.

He still says no the next day nonetheless. 

Because Freak _liked_ the hopelessness and desperation in his eyes as he offered again and again. His principle wanted to be a good person. But would a good person find out a kid is being raped and not do anything? The answer to that is no. And the principle knows that as well, so he tries to convince himself otherwise. Give Potter something to ease his bum after being violently raped and that makes you a good person. Heh, _no_ , sweetie.

This is the kind of power Freak craves. Not physical or politically. But the power to see a person weakness, to know _how_ to break them. And the power of having the choice whether or not to do so. His principle is breaking, little by little with every no. Freak is making him realize he is _not a good person_ , and that’s destroying him.

Freak knows there’s something wrong with him, the words sociopath often echoes in his brain. But no, that’s not what he is. He’s something _better_. Sociopath’s cannot not understand emotions. A sociopath makes rash decisions. A sociopath is an _imperfect miscalculation_.

Freak.

Freak however.

Freak knows and understands emotions. He can take the blackness of one’s soul and make it darker. He enjoys using one’s emotions to cause pain and to benefit himself.

Freak can afford to make rash decisions. He’s always three steps ahead with at least 2 alternate plans of something goes wrong.

Freak is a _perfect miscalculation_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have read this chapter and gone "What the fuck???? What about B E N"  
> Well, dear readers, I'm wondering the exact same fucking thing. The reason it took me so long to get his chapter out was because I had no idea what to write after all that, so, I taking it back now Y'ALL
> 
> Harry doesn't quite have Multiple Personality Disorder, it's more like his way of coping with what's happening to him. But it may become that later on.
> 
> Harry: MY MAGIC BRINGS VOLREMORT TO THE YARD AND I'M LIKE, IT'S HURTING MY SCAR


End file.
